Why?
by Kate and Jack forever
Summary: There she was yet again late for work WHY did she pick to be a doctor and not a healer, there’s that word again WHY, why did she cheat, why did he accept her back, why did he……. Ok getting ahead here, let’s go back 4 months ago and find out WHY all these


There she was yet again late for work WHY did she pick to be a doctor and not a healer, there's that word again WHY, why did she cheat, why did he accept her back, why did he……. Ok getting ahead here, let's go back 4 months ago and find out WHY all these things happened to Ginny Weasly.

"Ginny you are going to be late for your first day of work." Ginny's roommate Vanessa yelled up to her, she was finishing her hair and lost track of time.

"Coming." Ginny yelled down the stairs, she was lucky to find Nessa here in Seattle, Washington it was her first time in America and right away she found a Witch looking for a roommate, how perfect was that.

Ginny got into her car and drove to work she seemed to like that she choose to be a muggle doctor in a muggle hospital; she was tired of all magical stuff. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car.

"Sorry." She said because as soon as she started walking she bumped into Mark an attending at the hospital but she didn't know that at the time.

"Sorry." Mark said at the same time and started to pick up the papers he dropped, Ginny helped. "I'm Mark and you are." He asked

"I'm Ginny, I'm interning here, and do you work here." She asked.

"Yea, I'm a Resident." He said, God he had beautiful eyes, she thought.

"Cool." She said not knowing what a resident was in a hospital.

"I'd better go, I'm really late." She said getting up.

"Bye." He said as she walked away into the hospital. Ginny walked in to the on call room and waited for her name to be called

"Izzie, Adam, Catty, and Ginny." An attending by the name Dr. Bailey called her group.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." Ginny said to one of her co-workers, Izzie, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes; she looked really familiar to Ginny.

"I'm am your boss not your babysitter, you will do what I say and if im sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is dying and the patient better not be dead when I get there, everyone take a beeper." Dr. Bailey said pointing to a group of beepers.

"What's a beeper?" Ginny asked, not knowing what they are because in the wizarding world they didn't have electronics.

"Do you live in the stone age?" She asked.

"No." Ginny answered.

"Then I'm not explaining what a ….. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." Dr. Bailey's beeper went off. "Follow me, and keep up." She ran down the hall into one of the patient's room. "Adam, hit the code button on the wall." She said. "Okay, interns what's wrong with him." She asked.

"He's going into Cardiac Arrest." Ginny answered.

"Correct what do we do."

"Charge the pattels." Adam answered

"Correct, Izzie charge them." She said

"ME." Izzie said in surprise.

"Yes you, Do it now or this patient is going to die." She said Izzie grabbed the pattels.

"CLEAR." She yelled. She did it. "BEEP………BEEP…………BEEP….." His heart rate was steady again.

"Okay, you did good for your first try, next time do it faster."

"Ginny, exams. Izzie, suchers. Adam and Catty, you're with me." Dr. Bailey told them what job they had for today, the first part of the shift went by fast, Izzie, and Ginny went up to the cafeteria, "This is so much fun, saving people and all." Izzie said to Ginny as they waited in line to pay for their lunch.

"Yea, its amazing." Ginny agreed. They both paid and found a seat. "Dr. Bailey is strict." Ginny said making small talk.

"Yea." Izzie said. Ginny's beeper went off.

"I have to go." She said grabbing her tray and leaving. She ran down to the first floor where the beep told her to go. Dr. Bailey was standing at the desk. "Dr. Bailey, you paged." She asked.

"Yes, tomorrow be here at 5:30 you have surgery at 6:00." She said.

"Really me." She asked, because only one intern gets to do surgery the first week.

"Yes you." She said. "Now you have three patients waiting."

"I'm on it." Ginny said before picking up three charts sitting on the desk and went to the first room.

The rest of Ginny's shift went by fast, it was already 7:30 witch meant her shift was over, she gets to go home. She went to the on call room and got changed, got her purse, and headed for her car. Someone was waiting for her.

"Hey." Mark said to her.

"Hi, did you know you're on my car." She stated.

"Yea, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner." He asked.

"Umm….I should probably go home, I have surgery tomorrow." She said unlocking the door to her car.

"it wont take long, just come." He urged her.

"Fine." She said not to sure if she should but as soon as you look into his sky blue eyes with his hair falling in to them she couldn't say no.

"Good, I'll cook." He said gesturing to his car. "We'll come back later for you car." He said and opened the door to his.

"Um.. Okay." She said and got into his car, "where do you live." She asked

"Just around the corner." He said. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove for about five minutes until they reached a gated community, Mark had to give they security guards a key card enable to enter, when they got into the community Ginny couldn't help but stair especially at this one house on top of a hill, it was around 4 stories high it was white with burgundy shutters and a rap around deck on the top floor it had stain glass windows and a huge chandelier that you could see from miles away.

"Which house is yours." She asked.

" The one on top of the hill." He said and she couldn't believe it, all she could think is how she never wanted to leave.


End file.
